The Grand Voyage
by RathMan
Summary: A young man makes his way to the land of Unova for the pokemon league on the way He makes both friends and foes alike! This is my first story I hope you enjoy it. Accepting Ocs
1. Chapter 1

Sup people this is rathman and this is my first fanfic! I did a Oc fic because I think it will be fun to see what people come up with.

Name- (First name and last if you want)

Gender- (Male or Female)

Age- (10-18)

Home town and region- (That kind of explains it's self)

Appearance- (Hair color, eye color, hair style, and any other features like weight or height if you want to)

Clothes- (What do they wear?)

Personality- (Are they a very serious person, do they like to have fun, are they goofy, do they had a bunch of different personalities...stuff like that)

Role:(OK here is where is gets fun the three roles Rival,Traveling Companion,and antagonist.)

note:(the differences between the three is that there is only going to be six traveling Companion but there can be a lot of rivals and antagonist. Rivals will appear almost every chapter and may travel with the protagonist for some period of time. The Antagonist appears the least out of the three roles and sometimes will no appear for extended amount of time (being at most 4 chapter but don't worry I will update fast) I find that in a lot fanfic I readied the antagonist gets the short end of the stick so antagonist gets one thing that the other roles don't. Antagonist are the only ones that are allowed to have legendary (but only one per person and no two antagonist can have to same one so it's first come first severed) but they can't be uber tier. PM me if you need help with anything.)

Pokemon- (they can have up to six Pokemon and each Pokemon can have four moves tell me if your Pokemon evolve, etc )

History- (If they ever traveled, did they explore, what did they use do, and so on)

Love interest-( I'm a sucker for romantic-sub plot any role can have one )

Extra info- (Any stuff you want me to know about your character)

Pm me if you have questions Thx.


	2. The start of adventure

**Yo everyone chapter 1 is finally done ! One thing everyone should no is that I will have three new Oc's per chapter so if your Oc did not appear this chapter don't worry the next one they most like will. Also I am still accepting OC and will be for awhile so don't fear new people. Personally I don't like how I wrote this chapter but as It progresses is will my skills as a writer. Enjoy!**

William Maxwell was having a peacefully walk thru the trail know was route 1. The clear sky and soft sounds of nature made it all the more enjoyable for him. Sadly the sudden appearance of a another trainer broke the peace and tranquility he was enjoying so much. The trainer was a male that had long neck length straight blonde hair, with some that falls Over his left eye that was covered by a eye patch, He had blue eyes, a slim but muscular build and his skin was slightly tanned. He seemed to be about 17 years old but as tall for of his age. His right ear pierced with stud silver earrings, and his left had gold earrings. He was wearing a long sleeved white button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows,black slacks,and a long red overcoat that hung off of his shoulders.

"Hello there." The male greeted reaching out his hand in a friendly jester.

"Yo dude." William responded shaking the male's out reached hand.

"Let me introduce myself," The male said in a polite matter."My name is Vix Pierce nice to met you."

"The name's William Maxwell likewise." He responded

"It's nice to meet William" Vix said pulling out a pokeball "May I have the honor of battle you"

"Fine by me." William said as a look of excitement appeared on his face.

"As the gentleman I am I will let your chose the match stipulation."

"How about a 1 on 1 single battle."

"Very well let us began," Vix said as he thru his pokeball in the air "Go Milotic!"

"I couldn't agree with you more,"William said doing the same "Lets go Spiritomb!"

Both pokeball exploder in a big flash of light revealing both of the trainers Pokemon.

"Milotic use Ice beam" Vix commanded,The Milotic obeyed it's master's order by shooting a powerful ray of ice at the Spiritomb hitting it directly .

"Spiritomb respond with taunt!" William yelled,The Pokemon just shook off the Ice beam and stuck out it's tongue at the opponent taunting it.

"Milotic use Hydro pump!" A power Stream of water blasted out of Milotic's mouth colliding with the Spiritomb doing extensive damage but not knocking it out.

"Your Spiritomb's well trained" Vix complimented " But I doubt he can take another attack like that from my Milotic."

"Well I have to say that your Milotic is powerful But there's I still have a trick up my sleeve" William said as a grin played on his face "Spiritomb use Pain Split!"

Spiritomb's eyes started to glow as he stared into Milotic's. The Milotic suddenly started to fell a massive pain flow though Its body weakening it. Vix was surprised to see his Milotic in such pain after just one attack.

"_So that's why he didn't use attack moves he was setting up for pain-split, and he taunted so I couldn't use any non-physical moves he is skilled but my Milotic has already done a lot of damage and pain-split would only heal him to about half and my Pokemon is still faster so I just have to hit him with one good hydro pump then his Spiritomb's Out." _Vix thought

"William you are a worthy opponent," Vix said as a smile played on his face "But this is the end, Milotic use Hydro Pump!"

"Your right this is the end," William said pointing at the Milotic" Spiritomb Sucker Punch!

As Milotic was about to let loose it's final attack; Spiritomb moved with incredible speed ramming against the Milotic making it faint. Vix gave a smile and return his Pokemon to it's ball.

"It looks like you won the battle congratulations," Vix said putting his hand out for a congratulatory hand shake" I'm looking forward to having you as a rival."

"I will be looking forward to it as well." William responded grabbing his hand

The two walked up to each other to shake hands one last time before walking their separate way.

"Oh William one question," Vix said catching Williams attention "Why did you make our battle 1 on 1?"

"Because I just got to the Unova region and I only took my Spiritomb with me." William said rubbing the back of his head. Vix just chuckled at the statement and walked away

"_That was odd,"_ William Thought but quickly brushed it off. After a few hours of traveling He final saw the end of route 1 where he spotted two people in front of the entrance to the next town.

One of them was a female who had skin so pale that it was almost white, Black hair that reached to her waist,and purple eyes with a hint of red in them. She was wearing a black top with a dark jacket on top and Black jeans with purple trainers. The other person was a female with a brown ponytail, big green eyes,and pale skin. She wore a old jeans with a bright red top. As William was about to make his way to the next town the brown hair girl she put her arms out blocking him from getting pass.

" I'm sorry but no one is allow pass this point at this time." She said in a quiet voice

" Why?" William asked backing up a bit.

"It's classified" The girl responded "Please come back later"

"But I have to get though now," the black haired girl said "I need to get back to the daycare!"

"Sorry but no one allow though at this moment"

"Fine then I will go though by force," The Black haired said Pulling out a pokeball"Prepare yourself!"

"If this is what you really want," The other girl said as she did the same " I am Ila Greenwood I will be your opponent today."

"I'm at Cynder Novaki It such a pleasure to meet you,"Cynder said in a sarcastic tone " How we do about a three on three battle."

"Very well but I won't hold back." Eli said throwing the ball in the air.

"Neither will I." Cynder Responded releasing her pokeball as well.

" _I do not want to be in the middle of this fight_" William though as the battle was about to start.

**Tell me what you think about the chapter and Pm me if you have any concerns.**

**I would like to Thx ****Brackenfrond,NinjaKiwi96,and Swisskitty18 for their Oc's if I did something wrong Pm plz.**


End file.
